


Newbie

by Peter164



Series: Markiplier Personality Disorder [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Frat Boy Mark, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Swearing, also lots of "bro", lots of "dude"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: Mark has been feeling off the past few days. Jack soon learns why when someone new shows up.(Rated T for Implied Sexual Content)





	Newbie

**Author's Note:**

> Referenced recreational drug use.

Mark had been weird lately. He was forgetful and always seemed distracted by something else. He slept a lot, but was still always tired. If anyone asked what was wrong he swore he was fine, but Jack knew him too well to believe him. 

"Mark, what's going on? I know you're not alright so don't lie and say you are." Jack said while they sat on the couch together. 

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't feel bad, or upset, or depressed, just a little weird. I'm not sure what exactly is going on, but I don't feel right in the head if that makes any sense." Mark explained. Jack nodded, "Last time I was like this was when Bim Trimmer showed up, so I guess you should prepare for someone new."

"Any helpful tips you can give me?" Jack asked. He'd never dealt with someone new before. 

"I think it's a guy, and younger than me. I don't know by how much though." He shrugged, "That's about all I got."

"Okay, I'll do my best." Jack told him.

"You'll do great, I'm sure of it." He kissed his forehead.

~*~

It took another few days for anything to happen, but Jack was wrong to think he was ready when he did. Mark swaggered into the kitchen and plopped himself down. Jack glanced over to him and immediately knew, this was the someone.

"Hi." He said, deciding to strike up a conversation with him and see what he was like.

"Sah, dude." He grinned. Jack couldn't tell if his greeting was a joke or not.

"You're the new guy I assume." He leaned over the counter to look at him. He was constantly moving, bouncing his leg, swiveling in his chair, tapping on the counter. 

"Dude, I don't even know, like, where I am or what you're talking about." He said. Jack was going to have a rough time.

"You don't know that you're not the only one in there?" Jack was confused. He would have to explain to Mark that Mark was there even though he wasn't Mark.

"The fuck are you on, brah. 'Cause whatever it is seems hella dope and I think I need to get in on it." He nodded.

"I'm not on anything. You're one out of now nine personalities in that body. The original is named Mark and you're brand new here." Jack tried to explain.

"So are you and Mark like roommates or something?" He asked.

"We're actually married. Mark is my husband." Jack told him.

"Shit, you're gay? And here I was about to try and convince you to go see some strippers with me." He pouted.

"Yes, Mark and I are both gay." He said, "I'm Jack. Do you have a name?"

"Bing. I'm 19." He said, "You?"

"27." Jack answered, "Are you Bing like the search engine? Because we also have Google."

"Dude, seriously? How fucking sweet is that? Now we got Google and Bing, bitch!" He cheered. Jack was going to have a hell of a time with this one. 

"Yeah, I guess we do. So you're a guy, I assume. Are you straight, gay, something else, not want to tell me?"

"I'm straight, but I'm up for fucking a guy if he's into that shit." He answered, "And just for clarification, there's no drugs not even pot."

"No. No drugs." Jack shook his head.

"Fucking lame. Dude, are you Irish? Can you do a shot of Jameson with me?" He asked, spinning in his chair.

"I am Irish, but I don't like Jameson, I don't really want to drink at 10 in the morning, and Mark can't drink alcohol without being hospitalized." Jack shot down his idea instantly. 

"What the fuck do you guys even do?" Bing asked.

"We watch movies, we play video games, Mark likes _Whose Line Is It Anyway_ , he likes to cook, I eat what he cooks, sometimes we go get ice cream, things like that. We have fun just being around each other." He shrugged. He never really thought about it, he just did whatever he felt like doing. Bing groaned. 

"Adults are so fucking boring." He slouched in his chair. Jack didn't bother telling him that once they played Mario Kart and Mark blue shelled him and Jack didn't speak to him for the rest of the night. Or the times they sat in their blanket fort and ate cereal with their fingers while they watched Pixar movies. Or the times they fought over which Pokemon starter was the best. Or how they randomly had Marshmallow gun wars. They were so far from being boring adults.

"Aside from that, do you know why you're here? Everyone in there has a purpose, do you know what your's is?" Jack tilted his head. He didn't know every detail, but he had an idea of everyone's purpose. Wilford happened when Mark got bullied for being eccentric and feminine and for a lisp he had since gotten over. He knew that Ayano had something to do with whatever traumatic event gave him the new personalities and the fact that the bullies would also bring up the fact that he was part Asian. Dark was suppressed self-hatred. Bim Trimmer was internalized homophobia. Dr. Iplier was there to protect everyone and keep them happy, he also had information from Mark's time at medical school. Author was because of Mark's reading when he was stuck in the hospital all those times. He could see until Mark had an accident that he never talked about. Mark said that he had wished he couldn't feel anymore so much that it created Google, an unfeeling robot. But what could this frat boy possibly do to help Mark? Bing shrugged.

"I don't know brah, what's any of our purpose here. I'm gonna need a lot of weed to answer that one for you." He laughed.

"That's not what I meant. All the different personalities are there to keep him safe and sane. You're not here just because you are. How do you help Mark?" Jack asked.

"Fuck, I don't know. Maybe you should ask your fucking husband." Bing said. Jack rolled his eyes, he wasn't getting anything out of him. Maybe he could drug him to make him pass out. Mark could explain this all to him in a conference and then Jack wouldn't have to. But Jack didn't know if it would work if someone other than Mark fell asleep, or if they had anything to put him to sleep. He decided to call Mark's therapist instead. He told Bing not to touch anything and stepped out of the room.

He explained the situation to her and she said that she could try and bring Mark back out to co-habitate. She explained that that meant both Mark and Bing would exist simultaneously. That way Bing could learn from Mark and maybe be a little easier to deal with. She said to give Bing the phone and she would take care of it. He did as he was told and a few minutes later Bing returned it. Jack held it up to his ear, the therapist told him that Bing was still the one in charge, but Mark was sharing whatever he knew with Bing. It would be easier to learn about him this way. He thanked her and hung up the phone.

"Bing, do you know what you're here for now?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"Mark felt old. He's feeling like he never got to be a stupid teenager and now he's married so he's not going to be able to. He grew up too fast. I'm the stupid teenager." Bing answered. Jack sighed, when will Mark realize that he can talk to Jack about things like that, "Also what's the time out closet? Is that like some kinky gay thing I should know about?"

"The time out closet is what happens when someone does something they're not supposed to. They get locked in there until they figure out what they did wrong and how they can prevent it from happening in the future." Jack told him. Dark had recently had his first time out experience. He was getting better, but it was taking effort, and he didn't like time out at all. He kicked at the door and screamed for nearly half an hour before finally relenting. And by that time Jack was shaking and trying not to cry thinking about what might happen to him afterwards. Luckily when he was let out, he just stared at floor and apologized before giving Jack a hug. 

"So, like, not a sex thing?" He asked. Jack shook his head.

"Do you guys have any weird kinky stories at all? Probably not. Bet you're just literal boring fuckers." He said. Jack just realized that Bing was louder than he was, which was a rare find. If he listened for too long, he might go deaf. 

"We do, I just don't feel the need to tell you." Jack told him.

"Fine, but I know everything that Mark does now, so I can figure it out myself." He sat up straighter and crossed his arms.

"Well, if you want to know the juicy shit ask Dark." He snapped.

"I just learned that you're into gags and collars. So I think you should try and top that." Bing sassed him.

"I told you, go ask Dark. We've done some weird shit, see if he'll give anything up." Jack shrugged. He honestly had no idea if Dark would say anything or not, but if Dark could tell, so could he.

"Oh this one's good. One, Mark wears panties, two, he's gagged you with them before." Bing grinned. Jack was actually having a lot of fun with their game, if he wasn't he would've shut it down. He remembered that, Ayano had just left, Mark hadn't changed yet, and Jack was horny.

"We have a bucket full of lingerie upstairs." Jack told him. He left out the fact that is belonged to Wilford. 

"How is this not the kinky shit yet?" Bing laughed. 

"I've done things I bet you've never even heard of." Jack said, because it was true. 

"Kinky bitch." He chuckled and sat back. 

"Not such a boring adult now, am I?" Jack smiled.

"Fuck, I guess not." Bing smiled back, "But I'm going to need some new shit if I'm gonna be be chill here."

"Alright, let's go shopping." Jack said, "Get shoes on."

Bing looked so happy. He climbed off the stool and hurried upstairs. Jack was going to have a rough time with him, but at least he was fun. He came back downstairs with shoes and they headed out.


End file.
